


sweet sweet love magic

by pinqaliqo



Series: the dungeon [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinqaliqo/pseuds/pinqaliqo
Summary: youngbae and jooeun talk about baby names





	sweet sweet love magic

The minute hand of the clock hanging above his bedroom door lazily grazed over the fifth tick mark — it was officially five o ’ clock in the afternoon. Even though the sun was still high in the sky, Youngbae was already in bed with his face looking directly at the wall. Behind him was Jooeun, burying her forehead between his shoulder blades.

“ You want four of them? ” she questioned in astonishment.

“ I already named them all, ” he said.  “ Two boys, two girls. ”

“ I want three boys and one girl, ” Jooeun  stated  bluntly .  “ Our daughter would become tough after being influenced by her older brothers. ”

“ Our daughter? What makes you think I want to have kids with you? ” Youngbae scoffed humorously.  “ I ’ m going to marry Kim Taehee and we ’ re going to have the most beautiful babies in the world. ”

Although she was aware it was a joke, Jooeun pouted and dug her knuckle against his spine, earning a cry of defiance. He immediately flipped his position to face her and caught both of her hands in his left hand.  With h i s right hand , he attacked her waist and tickled her, initiating a struggle for freedom on Jooeun ’ s part. She became so desperate to become free of his wriggling fingers that she fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. 

“ A re you alright? ” Youngbae laughed as he peeked over to  find Jooeun with her face planted on the ground. She let out a low whine. “ Do you want to stay down there until you don ’ t feel too embarrassed? ”

She let out another low whine and remained still. She hoped that he would stay where he was, but while she kept her eyes closed and her forehead fixed to the carpeted floor, she heard his bed creak. Then his foot gently brushed against hers and alarmed her of his presence as he took a seat beside her.

“ You ’ re supposed to let me do this by myself or else it ’ ll take longer, ” she grumbled in annoyance.

“ Do you really think I ’ d stay in bed by myself? ” he questioned her.

“ Go away~ ” she  gripe d, thrashing her feet lightly like a little kid.  “I’ m going to stay like this if you don ’ t go away. ”

 

He didn ’ t say another word. After a long moment of silence, she wasn ’ t even sure if he was still sitting beside her and so, out of curiosity, she finally looked up. She found him staring back at her with his eye smile. She blushed and dropped her head.

An adoring laugh escaped his throat and tickled her ear as he swooped low to plant a kiss on the back of her head.

“ If our firstborn is a boy, his name is going to be  Hojin . If it ’ s a girl, her name is going to be  Kyungmi, ” he announced peacefully as he slowly leaned back and away from her .  “ Then for our second child,  Ginseok for a boy and Aram for a girl. O u r third child has to be named Hwayoung. We can use that name for a boy or a girl. And for our fourth baby girl, her name ’ s going to be Eunyoung. ”

“ You should name your third child Harim instead, ” Jooeun suggested, finally turning  around to face him. Her eyes avoided looking at him though and instead focused on the loose thread hanging from the rip in Youngbae ’ s jeans.

“ Why are you defying me? Besides, I already discussed the names with Taehee and she agrees with the name Hwayoung, ” Youngbae replied haughtily.

She groaned. “ Shut up, you fanboy. If you ’ re marrying Taehee then I ’ m marrying Kim Bum . ”

“ Harim it is, ” Youngbae s ubmitted immediately.

“ Hojin , Ginseok, Harim, and Eunyoung, ” Jooeun listed off in satisfaction.

“ Hopefully Taehee will like the name Harim too, ” Youngbae commented doubtfully before smiling playfully in response to Jooeun ’ s frown. He reached forward and pinched her cheeks.  “ I like you best when you ’ re flustered. ”

And just like that, her cheeks burned and glowed pink. And once  again , he leaned forward and planted another kiss on her forehead. She smiled meekly and pursed her lips before he pulled her up off the carpet and kissed her forehead once more.

“ Eunyoung: that ’ s a fitting name for our baby girl, right? ” he questioned her as he looked down at her  and held her in his arms .  “ She ’ s going to be a great girl surrounded by loving brothers and loving parents. ”

“ She ’ s going to be surrounded with a lot of love, ” Jooeun giggled reassuringly.  “ Her mom is Kim Taehee after all. ”

“ No,  it ’ s  because her mom is Hwang Jooeun and Dong Youngbae loves Hwang Jooeun very  much, ” Youngbae refuted firmly.

Then he confirmed his confession with a kiss on the lips.

The fluttering that he felt in his chest strengthened, as the feeling had been there from the moment he pulled her into his arms. But now, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears and wondered if she could hear it. It had been a feeling that he always felt whenever he touched her, whenever she touched him, and it was a feeling that he would never grow tired of.

It was the feeling of a sweet, sweet love magic.

**Author's Note:**

> i've got a problem and i
> 
> don't know what to do about it
> 
> even if i did i don't know if i would quit but i doubt it
> 
> i~~~~
> 
> Original creation date: Jan 16, 2011, 4:27am.


End file.
